


It's the start of a beautiful friendship.

by Raihana17



Series: my MCU x TG shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018)
Genre: Basically an aftermath, Gen, I LOVE THIS IDEA SM, THE GIFTED AND MARVEL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raihana17/pseuds/Raihana17
Summary: Basically an continuation of Wave's Hacking Adventure. My Marvel and The Gifted crossover.
Relationships: Wave Wasuthorn Worachotmethee & Tony Stark
Series: my MCU x TG shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104281
Kudos: 17





	It's the start of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> My muse just hit me on the head and ordered me to get this out of my mind. Now, enjoy, kudos, and feedbacks pls. Also, if you ever found anyone does this crossover, pls share, if you can't see, I love this idea sm, and i love both fandom to death.

_Surprise!_

_Imagine my surprise when I found out that the intruder I have been having a virtual salsa with, is actually an high school student. I also figured that you, stopping our 30 minutes duet is because you were stopped, not because you decided to stop, since you forgot to cover up your tracks. You’re welcome._

_I also figured you didn’t have malicious intent, since you have been in the server for approximately 1 hour before we detected your existence. You didn’t even touch anything, not even one file or designs. I appreciate that, by the way, or I’d have to sue._

_Now, even if I think you’re not an evil-overlord who aims to bankrupt me, I do have to wonder. What is your purpose of hacking into my company’s server? Not that I don’t appreciate it, mind you, since it gives me a reason for a holiday trip later on, I can’t help but curious._

_So kid (should I call you Wasuthorn? Or Thorn?), I ask you, not to sound like an adult or something, what is your purpose for intruding my server, and should I call the police on you?_

_Sincerely, TS._

  


  


~~~

  


  


Wave received the email when he's in class, his phone shakes for a milisecond, and with just a touch to his screen, without moving his head to see at his screen, Wave's mood heighten significantly. As soon as it happen, he calms himself, so that he doesn't run to somewhere private and comfortable to start translating the email as the class is still in process. 

While it’s not Wave’s intention to pull any attention to his self-training, this could potentially help him train his abilities and limitations more. Besides, who else could face his hacking potential, if not one of the most established person in science history. It must be Chinese New Year already. 

As soon as the bells that signs that it’s time for break rings, Wave is out of his class, running towards his closest comfort zone, to the computer room. 

  


  


~~~

  


  


“Where’s Wave?” Pang asked to no one in particular, standing in front of the Gifted Class’ table. Every one of the Gifted class is already on table eating lunch and talking to each other, other that their IT wizard. 

“I dongk knouw,” Ohm said, attempting to speak while swallowing his food. Everyone at the table grimaced seeing some of the fallen crumbs. “Buff, I suw him run in dodeh computeh woom.”

“Can you please swallow your food first?” Claire, who’s literally sitting across Ohm asked, “speaking while eating is disgusting.”

Finally able to empty his mouth, Ohm made a face and raised his eyebrow. “Why are you wondering?”

“Nothing, just curious.”

  


  


~~~~

  


  


“Malicious intent means… bad reasons or meanings, cover up your tracks means…?”

“What are you doing?” Sudden voice made Wave use his potential to darken his screen, closed his writing book and turns his body around, finding Pang standing with a cup. 

“Nothing, what are you doing here? You do realize you can’t be seen here?” 

“I brought you some energizing drink, since you’re not at lunch and you can’t eat here.”

Silence ruled them for a second before Pang decided to sit at the chair in front of the computer next to Wave, giving the cup at Wave. The bespectacled boy stares at Pang wearily, before grabbing the cup and lighten his screen, continuing his earlier routine. 

“Besides, everyone in this school knows I befriended you. Even if it's out of the blue, nobody will bat an eye. So what are you doing?”

“It’s none of your business, now leave me alone.” 

“I heard you mumbling English words, I could help.”

What the-

Wait.

That’s right! The thought just hit Wave. 

Pang is one if the few student Radtha has that are extremely fluent at English. No matter how much his score always fluke out on any other subjects, his linguistic score is always high. The other students suspected that his linguistic ability is the reason Pang managed to enter the Gifted Class. 

He could use the offered help, but should he?

“Fine, but you are not allowed to pry. Understand?”

  


  


~~~

  


  
It’s afternoon when Tony received an answering email. Tony was in the middle of a very boring meeting with some of the company’s manager, so when JARVIS notified it on his StarkPhone, Tony found a reason to run. 

“Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I have an update on a serious breach of one of our server. I’d like to hurry and check it out, so if you have any important piece to say to me, as an R&D leader, I’d like it, if you say it right away.”

Pepper, who’s sitting next to him, grabbed his arm, and glared laser at him. 

"What are you doing?" She whispered, to the now standing Stark. He answered by also whispering.

“I’m serious, Pepper. It’s been an hour, an hour longer than I expected. I’m going, okay?”

Sighing, Pepper just nodded, before addressing the other people on the room. 

“If you have anything to say left, please say it now, or you’ll be forced to hold your peace and fix it alone, and we don’t want that.”

  


  


~~~

  


  
_My name is Wave, and I don’t have any malicious intent. I was just training my-self not stealing anything. I might be a student, but I’m not a thief._   
_I was just training my-self. I like coding, hacking, anything IT-related, so I am growing out, and training myself to be better, and better._

_I don’t know why you thought what I did was not a problem, but I managed to get in to your system in 5 minutes. If it’s supposedly the best, as I have been hearing before, it should have taken me longer._   


_I have a request of you. You can upgrade your server, and I will dismantle it. We’ll make it a game with points. If you refuse then you’re afraid of being beaten up by a high school student._

_Waiting for your answer._

  


  


~~~

  


  
It’s a start of a beautiful friendship.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t pay attention much on the time difference, that’s why I didn’t put any specific hour or time they sent emails, lol. 
> 
> The ‘Pang is smart at linguistic’ part came from the film version of the show too. He literally try to spell his name by similarizing it to bread in French. this boi is a genius. i think his linguistic abs = his IQ high is actually the reason he got picked by the sound wave.  
>    
> The film version is not actually a big bold film, no. If I’m not mistaken it’s originally a thesis by one of the producer. I haven’t finished watching it, but I enjoy it still. It’s exciting. Seeing the original idea of the gifted, and seeing it’s difference with what on the screen is impressive to me. 
> 
> My muse is working quite hard, currently. Not that there's guarantee it would happen again, I don’t think so. This is just my runaway n rebelling before i begun to prepare for my college exam. So enjoy. Please gimme your feedback if you have them. 
> 
> Also if you think Wave’s email is a bit stiff, keep it in mind that he’s not even fluent in English. I tried keeping it as simple as I can, but it’s been a while since I have no idea how to say my thoughts in English. I had planned to cut some words, but I didn’t want it’s meaning to be destroyed.
> 
> ENJOYYYYY


End file.
